Keeping Your Promise
by Wannabe0screenwriter
Summary: Ashley Seaver joins the BAU, to join forces with the people who saved her life, even if they don't realize it.


Summary: In life, our past sometimes meets our present, and affects the way we map out our future.

Shit, shit shit, Ashley Seaver thought as she ran through the corridors of the BAU. It was her first day of observation of the unit, the elite unit, that was assigned to her out of the clear blue. No cadet had ever been assigned to complete their observation in the BAU. Usually it was foreign policy, immigration or defense intelligence. Her whole class gasped when they saw the assignments posted last week. Seaver even went to the director of the program to confirm her assignment. It would have been mortifying to show up at one of the top departments of the agency, to find out it was a she would look like the dumb cadet who thought she belonged. No, now she will be the dumb cadet who shows up late, flustered, and scared shitless. The night before, she had spent hours trying to find the right outfit for today.

After her whole closet was thrown upon her floor, she had chosen something that she had seen on the women who came to speak to her class. A black pencil skirt, a navy blue blouse with a pocket, and black leather pumps. She had pulled her blonde hair into a bun, because she knew her pony tail made her look like a teenager. And she was already subconscious about her age, being 22 years old and going into a team of seasoned professionals who started in this unit since before she was old enough to wear a training bra. But, she was dammed if she wasn't going to give this assignment her all. This is where she wanted to be assigned to one day, after she graduated the academy and had a few years of experience under her belt. The last six years has been geared to the fact that she wanted to be part of a team like this, a team to catch monsters like her father.

Finally as she turned a corner, she reached the bullpen, labeled BAU. Trying to contain her heavy breathing, Seaver smoothed her skirt and approached. Inside sat three agents behind desks, two men, and a woman. They were speaking among themselves, with the youngest man going on about some kind of a rant. As soon as she was visible, all three agents turned their heads towards her, making Seaver wish the ground would just swallow her up then and there. "Hi, are you lost sweetie? The cadet students are in the other building across base" the woman said pointing behind her. Seaver's face turned beat red. "Well I am a cadet student, but I'm actually looking for agent Hotchner. Today is my first day of team observation. My name is Ashley, Ashley Seaver, first-year FBI cadet" she extended her hand, plastering a smile across her face. Smiling showed confidence, her mother always said, and Seaver knew these agents would be able to smell fear a mile away. The woman looked confused, and looked to the men, who shrugged. "Are you positive? BAU doesn't have cadets observe because of the nature of the-" she was cut off by the tall, dark haired man who entered the pen.

"Seaver, you made it" he reached out his hand, in which Ashley grasped onto. "Yes sir, thank you for having me" she said, knowing that this wasn't just any agent. This was Agent Hotchner, the head of the unit. The man has a whole chapter devoted to him in her textbook. The rumors about him ran rampant, ranging from that he had a mental breakdown after an unsub killed his wife, to him never smiling, ever. "I've been told you're quite the cadet from Lt. Myers. He said that your enthusiasm is impeccable." Seaver nodded, "I do love what I'm studying sir" she said. "This is Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, and Dr. Spencer Reid." The team smiled weakly back, and Seaver felt like she was in middle school all over again. "This is Cadet Ashley Seaver. As of today she is observing our team, and is here to help in any way she can." She stood there, not knowing what to do. Introductions were always awkward, for everyone involved. "Welcome Seaver, you must be one hell of a cadet to get here" Morgan extended his hand towards her. She smiled, as she felt the piercing eyes of Prentiss on her. Women were always cold at first, she thought. "I guess I'm not the only wonder kid here anymore" Reid smiled.

"Agent Rossi would like to have a word with you in his office before we begin." Hotchner said, making Seaver feel like she had been called to the principal's office. Ashley nodded, and followed Hotchner out of the bullpen. The remaining agents looked at each other. "Why the hell would the academy send a kid to watch us. She's going to look at one case and go running from the bueru as fast as she can" Morgan laughed. "Don't let her age rule her out Morgan. She must possess something of character to be placed here, I mean the last cadet assigned here to observe was me" Reid smiled as he defended the girl who was only a few years his junior. "She's going to get herself hurt if she's not lucky. We almost die on a weekly basis, and were seasoned. She's practically out of the womb" Emily said. "Never a dull moment around here, eh" Morgan said, as the agents went back to going through files. Emily looked up to see the cadet going into Rossi's office. Something was familiar about her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Seaver wanted to throw up all over the place. First she had to endure the introduction of the new kid, and now she was being thrown into meet the man whom she hadn't seen since she was 12. The man who made her realize what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. What she needed to do in order to live with herself. He had aged a bit, with a salt and pepper beard, and more age marks than she had remembered. His eyes though remained the same. Soft, yet commanding, she thought. The same eyes that looked at her when he explained what a serial killer was, and why he thought her father was one. Now, these eyes were examining her as part of a team member, as an adult.

"Ashley, how are you?" Rossi extended his hand. "I'm doing well sir, happy to be here" she said as she sat down on the leather chair across from his desk. Rossi leaned back in his chair, and folded his hands. "From what I've heard, you are quite the cadet. Straight As, high marksmen grades, breezing through physical training," he read off her transcript. "Thank you sir. I really feel that the academy is my calling," she said, drumming her fingers against her skirt. "When did you start going by Seaver" the agent asked. "A year after Charlie was arrested. We kept getting harassed, so my mother legally changed all of our last names to her maiden one" Ashley explained. She didn't even give her father the respect of addressing him by a title. "I knew the name was familiar, and the picture. Then I put two and two together, and it made sense. Your entrance exam essay was impressive, and was touching" Seaver blushed. It was a ten page essay talking about her experience with Rossi, the BAU, and her calling to the force.

"Sir, since it happened, there was nothing more I wanted to do than to join the force." she said. "This is a tough unit Seaver, and the fact that they would even suggest putting a cadet with us is unthinkable. I mean, your transcript is remarkable, but the psychological aspect alone is another issue. But when I realized it was you, and knowing what you've lived through, I knew you were prime material to try this. If any cadet was assigned here, it would be you." Seaver beamed with pride on the inside, but on the outside she gave him a solemn expression. "I appreciate that sir. No one knows about my real name at the academy, and I'd like to keep it that way." Rossi nodded. "Does the team know" she asked. He shook his head. "No, but I am sure that Prentis and Hotchner will put it together eventually." Ashley nodded, knowing that they worked the case as Rossi did, but didn't recognize her, which was a relief. "Now go to the conference room, we're going to go over our latest case." Rossi said. Seaver nodded, as she began to walk out she turned back. "Thank you sir, for this" she said. He nodded, "Don't let me down".

Seaver gripped her pen tightly, trying to pay attention to every word JJ was saying about the latest case. She was sitting at the end of the table, next to Reid, who was the only one who truly smiled at her. The latest case took place in Atlanta, in which a serial killer had already attacked four middle aged women, in parking lots. Seaver jolted down main key points, in which she would go research as soon as the meeting let out. "And we leave in two hours" JJ ended the meeting. Seaver looked to Hotcher. "Seaver, do you have a bag packed to go?" he asked while the other team members stared at him. Seaver nodded, remembering the bag she had in her trunk. She had been told to keep one handy incase they asked her to travel, but the Lt said it would probably be unlikely. "Good, you will be joining us. Please print out 10 copies of the case report to bring along.

Still shocked, Seaver bustled out of the room. As soon as the girl was gone, the rest of the team let loose. "Seriously Hotch, she's not trained" Morgan said. " How is she going to observe if we're not there to be observed?" Hotch pointed out. "Who's going to babysit her while we do our job. We don't want her to get killed" Emily said. "She will be find, but Emily you are her appointed mentor. Make her feel comfortable, and push her. She's got the gift apparently, but she needs to learn how to use it." Emily shook her head. "What the hell? How am I suppose to mentor someone?" Reid opened his mouth, but quickly closed it when he noticed her death glare. "Prentiss, just do what you do, and let her watch. You'll be find" JJ said, almost a bit disappointed she wasn't assigned a mentee, Prentiss sighed, realizing she was being a little rough. There was a time where she was new, and how Agent Yanni had showed her the ropes. Now she wandered if her mentor had felt the same way about her? "Fine, fine. But she better be as good as you say she is" Prentiss left the room.

Seaver couldn't get over how cool the plane was. She was expecting a dinky little aircraft, but this was bigger than her dorm room. After being briefed once again, the team was now going over files, preparing for when the land. Seaver was going over her notes when she noticed Prentiss next to her. "Hey, want to go over the crime scene photos" the older agent asked. Seaver nodded. As they began to look at the pictures, Seaver began to point out the similarities. Emily was impressed that the cadet knew the connection between blood spatters, and OCD tendencies. "What else do you see" Prentiss felt she could push the girl to reach a bit further. Seaver bit her lip "something about the heads of the victims". She knew that it meant something, but couldn't figure it out. "Which way are they facing" Emily asked."Left, they are all facing away front something. Wait, what side where the stab wounds" Seaver began going through the case file. "They're looking away from the stab wound, the unsub arranged their head away, to shield them" Seave practically shouted out of excitement. Prentiss smiled, " Pretty good rookie. Now what can you tell me about an unsub like that?"

As Seaver went into a description, out of a textbook most likely, Prentiss profiled her. She was young, but she was seasoned somehow, through an experience not for the faint of the heart. The gaul to accept this position, and to go on scene is impressive enough. Her connection to the case seemed intense, as if she cleared her whole head to make room for this unsub and his victims—like Emily did. Once again, Emily had the feeling she had seen this girl before, especially with those blue eyes. Maybe she was from a class Emily lectured a few months ago, or something. "Seaver, are your parents officials? Prentiss asked. Seaver gulped. "No, my mother is a teacher and my dad has been out of the picture since I was 11," she answered. Prentiss nodded.

The team had been pouring over evidence for the last six hours. Seaver was on the verge of passing out, but she kept chugging the watery coffee. While the rest of the team kept going in and out of the squad room, Seaver had been manning the phones, making copies, and primarily getting directions for various sites the team needed to check out. Now the team was meeting for the last time today, then sweet dismissal for the night. Reid and Rossi we're going over the unsub's history, and talking about his home life. Ashley knew that the unsub had a family, and could feel emotion. "This unsub has loved ones, and can feel something" Seaver pipped in, surprising everyone. "What makes you say that Seaver" Hotcher asked. "He turned the victim's head, and closed their eyes away from the wound. To shield them." Seaver suddenly felt hot, and light headed. "She's right, there is a level of compassion here. He wanted to spare them some pain" Reid said, smiling at her. Shortly after, the team packed up and headed back to the hotel. Seaver rode in the back of Prentiss's car, with Morgan in the front. The two agents talked while the cadet gazed out of the window, trying not to pass out in the backseat.

Prentiss sat in the lobby of the hotel with the rest of the team. They were waiting for their food to be delivered, and Emily could not shake the feeling she had towards Seaver. The cadet was talking to Reid, or more like listening to Reid as he spoke. It was nice to see Reid have someone closer to his age to bond with. Prentiss couldn't for the life of her figure out how she knew Seaver, and didn't feel comfortable to ask her, especially since they were sharing a room together.

As soon as the food came, Seaver quickly exited the lobby, making some excuse about homework. Truthfully, Seaver couldn't wait to be away from the other agents. The last 15 hours had been the most intense hours of her adult life, and she needed to decompress alone for a bit. As the team ate their dinner, Prentiss sat next to Hotch. "Does Seaver look familiar to you" she asked. "You mean like every other cadet on campus, usually talking loudly on their cell phones in the coffee shop" JJ said. "No Jae, I mean like personally." Rossi looked down at his noodles, not wanting to really approach the topic. Prentiss picked up on this, " Rossi you feel the same way too?" Rossi looked at Hotchner, who hadn't figured it out either.

"Ashley Seaver used to be Ashley Beaumont," he said, going back to his noodles. JJ and Reid looked at each other, not understanding. Prentiss paused, letting the name go through her head. "Beaumont, as in Charlie Beaumont" Hotch said. Reid's eyes enlarged, "you mean the Redman Ripper, who killed 20 women 2 years". Prentiss leaned back in the chair, putting it all together now. Ashley Beaumont was the youngest daughter of Charlie, the one who found the bodies, the one who was home during the stand off. How the hell could Prentiss miss that. "Oh my god. What is she doing here" JJ asked. "She decided that she wanted to be part of the good guys. Please do not tell her I told you" Rossi said, as he excused himself. "I knew she looked familiar. And there had to be a reason why Rossi let her on to observe." Hotch said. 'You worked on that case" JJ asked. Prentiss nodded. "It was one of my first. I was the one who helped get her out of the house." Prentiss closed her eyes, knowing this was going to complicate everything.

**11 years ago.**

Emily's stomach was churning as she knelt behind Hotchner. She knew that the unsub was right behind that door, but he was armed and had a hostage. It was a humid July night, and the screams were crystal clear. The little girl was begging with her father to do the right thing. Within seconds the two agents, and their superior Rossi were inside, face to face with the Ripper. His face was covered in blood, which he had smeared on his daughter, who was perched behind him. "Beaumont it's over, we have the bodies. It's time to surrender" Rossi said, still pointing a gun at the man. "I can't give up, it's not over." the killer said, pacing back and forth. Prentiss looked behind the man and saw his daughter, covered in blood herself, sobbing. The girl met her gaze and mouthed 'help me'. "Why don't you let Ashley go, don't let her see this' Rossi said. "I'm her father, she is fine". "Daddy, do the right thing, please daddy I won't be mad" the girl sobbed. "Go to your room Ashley" the girl ran to her room, leaving the living room. "Let agent Prentiss follow your daughter, to make sure she's okay. We promise we won't move her" Rossi said. Charlie grunted. "Have her drop her gun" he said. Prentiss, shaking, dropped her gun on the floor, put her hands up, and slowly moved towards the steps. She saw the young girl curled up in the hallway sobbing. Prentiss ran over to the girl. "Sweetie are you okay, did he hurt you" she began to grab the girl's hands to inspect them. Ashley nodded furiously. "They're going to kill him, they're gonna kill my daddy" she said between sobs. Prentiss grabbed the girl and held her tight "they're going to help him Ashley, I promise".

**2011**

Seaver had made the last footnotes in Chapter 17, and closed the book. Even though she was in the field, it did not excuse her from her defense mechanism exam in three days. She poked at the chicken in her cardboard container. After witnessing all of the crime scene photos today, her appetite was non-existent. She knew better than to expect her first day to go off without a hitch. All she wanted to do was role over, and sleep soundly, but each time she tried to close her eyes, the mutilated bodies kept appearing like a never ending movie. And then she had the added tension of her mentor being her roommate. All she wanted to do was to be by herself, away from the glare of the team, but that wouldn't be possible tonight. Besides, what was there to talk about with Prentiss? It was already hard for Ashley looking at her, remembering everything that happened 11 years ago. Pretending that they first met today was hard, but doable, and Ashley felt that she did well. She opened her textbook once again, and trudged on studying.

Prentiss approached her hotel room, then paused for a moment. She still could not get over the fact that her new agent, was the little girl she consoled during the Beaumont case. The same girl who she clung on to, and tried to wipe the blood off of her face. Now that little girl was on the same side she was, trying to be there for another little girl one day. Emily didn't know how to approach the subject. She felt like an idiot for not putting it together sooner, but if Seaver didn't say anything, maybe she shouldn't. It's hard enough being a cadet in the BAU, but to confront the worst day of your life, especially on the first day of a new job. Shaking her head, she decided not to approach the subject right now with her roommate. She would get shower, read her book, and try to fall asleep. Opening the door, Emily smiled instantly. The cadet was slumped over her book, with her ponytail shoved to one side. Prentiss remembered the days of all nighters, and cramming for exams, but she was glad that it never happened the same time of field observations.

Not wanting to startle the young woman, Prentiss slipped the textbook out of her hands, and placed it on the night table, and pulled the comforter up to Seaver's chin. The cadet looked so much younger when she slept, Emily noticed. In the sleeping face, Prentiss could see the little girl that she had saved, and made a promise too. Maybe Prentiss can keep her promise still, and not let anything happen to the cadet. After taking a quick shower, Prentiss decided to skip her reading for the night, and curled into bed. After a few minutes in the dark, Prentiss heard Seaver breathe in, as if she was startled. Seaver took into account that somehow she had falling asleep, and had been covered, much to her embarrassment. She looked over to see Emily, who was pretending to be asleep. Shaking her head, she slid back into the covers, and fell back to sleep.


End file.
